


It's Always Been You

by jinglebin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm so done, SPOILERS FOR THE TVD FINALE, You've been warned, i should be sleeping but i can't because the finale made me so mad, i've got like three different multi chapter ideas with the first chapter written somewhere lol, stelena fix it, this is the first stelena fix it i've finished and i wrote it in like now time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebin/pseuds/jinglebin
Summary: Fix-It continuation of the finale





	

**Author's Note:**

> That finale was total nonsense we all know it. Obviously not beta'd or spellchecked.

"Hello brother." Damon said. 

"Damon? You're dead? It hasn't even been ten years." Stefan said in astonishment. 

"I know, Stefan. You should have never sacrificed your life and chance at living as a human for me. I'm not equipped for humanity. I never was." Damon told him. 

"What happened?" Stefan asked him. 

"I tried living as a human. I failed. I got so used to being able to compel people to do what I wanted. You know how I am when I don't get my way. Human existence is miserable for me. And I ruined Elena's life along with mine." Damon said bitterly. 

"Elena? Is she...?" Stefan couldn't even finish the question. He felt his heart constrict. 

"She's dead." Damon said with a cold expression. "Because of me." 

 

Stefan went looking around for Elena before spotting her sitting on the porch of her old house which still existed in this life. Her hair was shorter and she looked a little older but she was still breathtaking. 

"Elena?" Stefan asked tentatively. He saw her turn around and spot him and she ran towards him, wrapped him in her arms and held him tightly. 

"Oh, Stefan I missed you so much." Elena said and she let him go. She had tears in her eyes. 

"Elena, what happened? Why are you here?" Stefan asked her.

"Didn't Damon tell you?" She asked, looking at him with a frown. 

"He just said you were dead because of him." Stefan answered. 

"Yeah well he decided to get drunk before driving us to see Caroline and the twins and he drove us off the road because we were too busy fighting for him to pay attention." 

"What?" Stefan almost yelled. "Why?" 

"Why???" Elena said in surprise. "We were miserable, Stefan. Or he was. He had nothing he wanted except for me. But I wanted. I wanted a career and he resented me for spending all my time at the hospital. So he started drinking. I'd find him passed out on the couch every night." 

"But you wanted a human life together so badly." Stefan said in a low voice. 

"I wanted a human life. He just wanted me. When I was a vampire he was all I wanted too. What I felt for him got so heightened it eclipsed everything else. But when I became human again I wanted that life. I wanted a human life. Damon still just wanted me and I couldn't give him the attention he needed." Elena explained.

"I don't understand." Stefan said. 

"Damon never wanted what we did Stefan. He didn't want a human life with me. He wanted a life with me. Just me with nothing else going on. It wasn't enough. And you would have understood. You wanted more too. You had the same goals I had once upon a time." Elena said. 

Stefan just looked at her stunned. 

"The human life I wanted..." She almost whispered. "I wanted it with you. I never could have had it with Damon and I never realised it before it was too late." 

"What are you saying?" Stefan asked her. 

"I love you, Stefan." Elena had tears in her eyes now. "It's always been you, I'm so sorry I lost sight of that." 

Stefan took a step towards her and took her face in his hands, wiping her tears away. 

"Hey, hey don't cry. I love you. You are the love of my life. I'll take you back in a second. I told you once I'd want to be with you forever and that is still true." Stefan said in a low voice. 

Elena gave a weak smile, looking up at Stefan with still teary eyes. She saw him lean in and reached up to kiss him. And then Elena felt Stefan's lips meet hers and she remembered. This was where she belonged. With Stefan, she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so hoping I can sleep now but I'm still too wired. Hahaaa. This is the last time TVD can hurt me like this.


End file.
